In internal combustion engines, the use of gaseous fuels, such as natural gas or hydrogen, for operating vehicles has been increasing over the past few years. However, the known injectors for liquid fuels are only conditionally suitable for such gaseous fuels, since gaseous fuels have different energy densities and volumes than liquid fuels. In modern gas engines, the gaseous fuel is currently injected into an induction pipe with the aid of an injector. Since low temperatures prevail in the induction pipe, it is possible to use an elastomeric sealing seat for sealing the gas in such injectors. Excellent tightness of the gas injector, in particular, is able to be ensured in this manner. In an effort to improve the economy and fuel consumption of such gas engines, it would be desirable to also have the possibility of injecting the gas directly into a combustion chamber of the gas engine. However, because of the proximity of the gas injector to the combustion chamber, the use of elastomeric sealing seats is impossible since they would be destroyed by the heat generation in the combustion chamber.